Dark Prince Lone wolf
by Cloud01
Summary: Look and you see


HEY WAK  
HEY WAKE UP , WAKE UP   
  
HUH who's that.   
Duncan you can't keep on doing this.   
  
Doing what Duncan asked Tara.   
Sometimes I don't know you, It seems like you are in a different world of I don't know what. You look like theirs a piece missing from you.   
Yeah so what Tara its my life.   
Well, if its effecting your work effort here don't come here. Or just quiet what if the boss caught you.   
Don't worry about me its my life Tara dang You just fucking annoying me a lot lately you a lot like someone I once knew sometime ago.   
Who was that Tara asked.   
  
Oh its just an Old Friend.   
HEY YOU TWO what are you two talking about? oh Fred what we just discussion this case we are on said Tara   
Hey Rookie you look young you sure you can deal with all this stress and all these murders have been going on.   
Yes, sir I sure can. But Boss this desk stuff looking for evidence and all this here is pretty boring I want to go out on the Street and find the bastard who has been doing this you know.   
Well, what you going to ask him Duncan, Hey have you seen Some strange person biting peoples necks, what would people think of it.   
But boss I can do this stuff by my self. I'm more of an Indepented type person.   
  
Well, Guess what You stuck with Tara and that's that. You both young deal with what you got OK.   
  
:: Fred walks out of the room ::   
OK Duncan well I have to get going I have a Doctors appointment so do you think you can handle some of this case until Tomorrow. Call me if you need me Tara said.   
OK good you giving me a chance to work alone finally.   
  
:: Tara leaves room ::   
  
:: Duncan siting back thinking of Her, Her blue eyes, blond hair, her nice body . ::   
  
Man I have a nice sexy partner but I have to get busy on work.   
  
:: Wow what a Picture who is this oh Its her Heather man what she is wanted for murder ::   
who did she kill   
:: P.S. She is Very Dangerous she murdered someone named Ron and Reportedly been Killing others with bite marks ::   
  
Wow if I didn't look at this I wouldn't have Gotten my first lead.   
  
:: Duncan leaves the office and travels in his nice black Viper car to a big Mansion what's been getting weird reports of barking wolfs and monsters there but it doesn't scare Duncan::   
He drives up to the Big Mansion, Walks up and knocks on the door.   
:: Looking around seeing how spooky the place is but likes it ::   
  
Hello :; someone opening the door.   
Oh Hi I'm detective Duncan I'm been investigating lots of murders around here by some chance you can give me some infor. You are Heather right.   
:: Giving Duncan an Evil look :: what the fuck do you want here I don't know nothing.   
Ms if you don't I'm afraid I have to take you down to the station.   
  
Either we can do it the easy way or the hard way Heather.   
OK Either I do it the hard way or the easy way my self, Duncan get out or prepare to get eliminated.   
  
You and what army Duncan said.   
Oh Demon go get him.   
  
:: seeing a dog come from behind her going to attack Duncan. But Duncan Takes out a Sword and smacks the dog with it but does hurt it or kill it well most is to make it pass out ::   
  
OK I well say this again either the hard way or the easy way my young Friend.   
GET THE FUCK OUT NOW DUNCAN OR I WELL SEND YOU TO A FAR A way place what you would never imagine you can go.   
  
Well, I been though hell in my life already what could you do what could be worse.   
  
Oh almighty Beast king I command you to send him to a far away land into mysterious town of the UN dead.   
  
:: Power going around Duncan and Duncan vanishes ::   
  
:: appearing in front of a village seeing that everyone looks the same ::   
  
What the fuck I thought she said undead I guess she is very mistaken.   
Oh well I have to find out where I am then leave.   
Hey Sir?   
Yes, Stranger.   
Umm is there a place I can stay at I'm kind of lost here.   
  
Well, See that house over there those people well have a place for you to stay for the night, Since the fog well be here and you won't be able to see so better to stay here, Until day break.   
  
OK thank you sir.   
  
Let me Give you one good Advice young man, Don't go out in the Fog. Or you find out you well regret it later on.   
  
Well, whatever Duncan said.   
:: going over to the house the couple helped him out and she stayed the night::   
:: while he was a sleep the next morning he heard a terrible scream coming from outside and strange sounds ::   
  
What the fuck is that Duncan said out loud running outside, Seeing nothing bug Fog hearing strange noises, almost has they were not human or alive sounds. But still hearing the screams   
  
Searching for the young he heard.   
  
Where is she, what's going on,   
  
What the Fuck is that in front of me a huge Dark Figure in the fog. Can't see it clearly.   
  
The one in the Fog swings something at Duncan, Seeing its an ax coming right at him   
OH SHIT, :: Duncan Pulls out his sword and blocks the AX from hitting him The striking who ever down who had the ax Duncan still can't see nothing he just hears the crys of some child in the distance from far away::   
  
:: Duncan is running very quickly just to save the child He looks around the fog is clearing he sees lot of trees around him and people but something's different about them they look half dead ::   
:: Duncan seeing the Boy in off the Zombies arms Duncan notices its going to be a blood fest of a night to stay here any longer since theirs no escape and having to save the boy and go back Duncan Decides to release his powers he turns into a Giant Wolf Monster looking Wolf Thinking good thing I been learning my powers more I can Have the beast in me come out ::   
:: Attacking the Zombies all around him and saving the boy he Leaves and disappears and vanishes back close to the house of Tearstas ::   
:: Walking up the old stairs to Tearstas place feeling very angry but calm and relax He lets the child go ::   
  
:: Duncan Knocks on the Door hoping for answers ::   
  
:: Tearsta Opens the Door Seeing him again and Shocked ::   
Hey how did you get back here you couldn't have made it back?   
You have Grown Cold my Dear Sister Tearsta, Duncan said.   
:: Tearsta Looking shocked even more ::   
What NO WAY Tearsta said. Is that Really you Jerry.   
  
Yes, My Sister Tearsta I remember doing the things in the Air Realm destroying it The battle with Dark and Black and Demon. Why you think I didn't care what you did to Ron.   
  
OH it is you only people from other Realms would know that and the Last thing with dark only me and you would know and the others of my New Clan of the Chosen ones, but they all gone for the moment, Fixing up the things you did to both kingdoms.   
What You been Up Tearsta?   
  
:: Looking Rude Tearsta decides to allow Duncan inside, But suddenly looking far in the distance She see's a man in a black came seeing who ever it is watching her::   
  
Hey You way over there who are you?   
  
:: Duncan Looking behind him feeling he maybe the one behind the killings He decides to give chase, But the Dark Figure Vanishes, Looking both Stund ::   
:: They Decide to go inside ::   
:: siting on a big Chair while Tearsta sits on the sofa ::   
  
:: Demon jumps on the chair and pushes Duncan off ::   
What The Fuck you stupid Mut. Oops I mean nice damn cool Mut   
So Jerry..   
  
Its Duncan now I got new identity now my dear sister so stop calling me Jerry, OK.   
  
OK Duncan, have an emotional bandage for crying out loud.   
:: So the Night grew on the two talking about there past how glad they saw each other and Duncan asking Tearsta why she sent him there:: The Reason why is well that's another story.   
  
Hey wake up Duncan.   
  
Huh Duncan said out loud what's going on?   
Its time to go out I can help you find your killer for you. You can He says?   
Yeah Duncan I have powers if you had forgotten I though you had powers to help you also. Well anyways Lets get a move on   
Duncan Drove Tearsta Down Town in an abandon building.   
So Jer... I mean Duncan Why you wear those Glasses all the time Tearsta asked you still have that ego or something to keep.   
  
No Tearsta I just don't like the light I see better in the Dark.   
I can See why to Tearsta said. You know you have a new look your hair is different its blond now and you have, Brown eyes and everything and your body shape is different.   
Its because I want to leave my old life of being the Dark Prince behind me is that so hard to ask for my Dear Sister.   
  
:: They Finally Reached the abandon dark building and around other abandon buildings::   
  
So this the location you say he be at Duncan said out loud.   
  
Well, Duncan not exactly but its his place he well come to later, since he lives here.   
  
Thinking of which where do you live Tearsta asked?   
  
In an apartment building where else would I be He said.   
  
Oh just curious seeing if you want to live with all of us and be the Proud Chosen ones.   
Well, Lets talk about that later when theres time.   
  
:: Walking in the dark building seeing what's there or not ::   
  
Hey Duncan this a good hiding spot back me up when he comes OK whispering to him.   
OK My Princess.   
???? Tearsta Though   
  
What you talking about.   
  
Looking behind her she saw Duncan Turn into a Vampire, having fangs coming down.   
  
But Duncan you can't be you Jerry.   
  
Well, I just knew what to say and do since Demon commanded me to do it. He gived me so incredible powers to turn into a beast and everything. Yes it was me doing all the killings and now you well be my last victim and Demon Lord well give me full strength and be right by his side. hahahhahahaha   
:: Suddenly Someone came up behind Duncan and smacked him ::   
  
Who the fuck are you Duncan said?   
  
Name is no meaning to me all I am is a lone wolf destined to fight evil people like you.   
  
You want a Wolf Huh Duncan said :Turning into a Vampire Wolf with wings:   
  
Hey Guess I have a trick behind my sleeve my self Duncan, The unknown Warrior said.   
  
What's that Duncan said?   
  
:: Unknown warrior Turning into a Dragon Beast ::   
  
:: Duncan Looking shocked and Teleports out in fear ::   
:: Turns back to normal ::   
:: The unknown Warrior walks by Tearsta are you OK ::   
  
:: Tearsta Looking up seeing the face the real face of Jerry::   
  
Jerry is that you Yes it is me, But My name is still unknown and I'm just an unknown warrior fighting evil I'm Just in the Shadows. I still feel responsible   
  
Jerry don't leave come help us don't be alone.   
  
Tearsta Don't worry once we catch Duncan I well give you the answer what I well do Until then Good bye,   
Hey Tearsta I be traveling to New York that's where he resides at follow if you must. Until Then bye   
  
So after what happens there in the Dark abandon building, Tearsta decides to go back home and rest for the night and hopeing to see ,Jerry in New york soon. Since the Next day she be traveling there.   
  
::::::::: The Clouds are Closeing in the flames from the Fire Realm are entering the area on earth the flames are closeing. a huge looking Demon lands on the Ground Then attacks Jerry and he falls down to the Gound ::   
  
:: Waken up Slowly ::   
  
Oh man I had that same Dream again Why do I keep having that Jerry said out loud. Oh well Its something I can't Worry about now since theres things to be done, I have been fighting vampires after vampires with out Tearstas help why did I invite her to come .   
:: walking over to the side of the Roof of a huge tall building looking down all around New York ::   
: Siting on the Airplane getting ready to travel to New York siting next to mage since he really wanted to go so bad ::   
  
Why can't I just use my powers to get to New York Tearsta though oh well, This not that bad.   
Attention Passengers the plane is departing now put your seat belts on now.   
  
:: Tearsta and Mage putting there Belts on ::   
  
Well, Tearsta this seems all fun to do finally us chosen ones are all together to fight a good cause. To bad mandi or Raven couldn't come. You know what's funny Tearsta or strange?   
  
What's So strange Mage My dolling. :: Holding Mages hand ::   
  
What's Strange I been doing lot of reading that the chosen ones of Good there are only 5 and it says if there ever is a 6 something well happen to one of the 6 chosen ones there well always be 5? The beast King don't count has a chosen one he is just the leader of this realm we the ones here to protect all the realms for good.   
  
Mage what I don't understand if we so good why don't we just storm the fire Realm and Destroy the Demon and win this stupid fight.   
  
Tearsta we can't do that you know we not strong enough yet. Well, I'm getting somewhat tired okay Tearsta I'm going to go to sleep.   
  
:: Mage Falls a Sleep while Tearsta starting to feel all worried that one of her friends well be lost ::   
  
"After a while Jerry waited close to the airport waiting for the plane to land for him to meet up with Tearsta and Mage of course he doesn't know Mage is coming along for the ride ::   
Man it takes forever for planes to fly why couldn't they just warp here or something like I do Jerry said out loud.   
  
:: Jerry Looking over his shoulder seeing a Mysterious man in a cape all covered up::   
Hey who are you looking at?   
  
::Mysterious man walking over ::   
  
Looking at you Jerry The Great Prince   
  
Great Prince I don't know what you been smoking lately Jerry said.   
  
Oh Don't worry you be learning a lot about who you are and what fate is surpose to be and what's surpose to happen.   
  
Who are you Jerry asked?   
  
Me You can just call me Cape Man even its not my real name you well be learning who I am.   
  
Stop Telling me all this if you won't tell me anyways Jerry said out loud.   
  
I'm Just preparing you for what's to come you going to be having to make some choices and in the end you well see who my master is and every thing to come. I hope nothing happens to pull Mage who is coming.   
  
What Mage is coming shit Tearsta screaming out loud.   
:: Looking back to talk to the Cape man But he was gone ::   
  
Hey Jerry Tearsta Screamed out loud.   
  
:: Running up to Jerry Hugging him ::   
  
::: Mage Right behind::   
Why you bring him along I said for you to come not him   
  
Jerry shut up he is part of the chosen just like you so be nice okay   
  
Hey Jerry what been happen Mage asked?   
  
Not to much just don't talk to me okay.   
Oh Man I can't believe we going to be in New York oh wait we are here Tearsta said.   
  
::Excited on what's going on::   
:: Jumping into Jerry's black dark Car old and beat up Driving off to the location where Duncan is Surpose to be ::   
Wow this a Neat building Jerry Tearsta said how you know he is here anyways?   
  
Because I know these things Tearsta dang just don't let stupid ass over there get in my way.   
  
Fuck you Jerry.   
  
:: Walking inside the building ::   
  
Wow its so dark and spooky lets open some curtains it well kill them all. Good Idea huh Tearsta said.   
  
Oh yeah Mage said you always have great ideas.   
::: Tearsta looking right at Jerry::   
  
You okay something seems wrong with you Tearsta said?   
  
Nothing is wrong okay   
Oh hahha i think there well be something wrong you guys talk all so loud.   
  
HUh everyone said looking up   
  
Its you Duncan I'm going to kill you and destroy you . :: Tearsta running right at him.::   
  
:: Jerry standing Still watching ::   
  
Jerry help me now okay.   
  
:: Jerry looking all quiet and standing still looking so down ::   
If you won't help Jerry I well Mage said.   
  
:: Mage and Tearsta charging right at Duncan Tearsta gets smacked against the wall, Duncan knocks Mage all the way over by Jerry then comes right at Mage and Jerry is Doing nothing and Duncan strikes Mage with his sword in the stomach of Mage ::   
  
Finally :: Jerry wakes up and looking confused what's going on and see's Duncan and attacks and Knocks Duncan all the to the other side attacking him ::   
:: A lot of other vampires appear and take Duncan away ::   
I have to go after him Jerry said?   
NOOOOO Tearsta said lets get Mage some help do you care at all we fight him next time when he is on are turf lets go back to the mansion.   
:: Jerry using his power to transport them all to the mansion ::   
:: Tearsta taken care of Mage and everyone seemed so pissed off with Jerry since he didn't even help but watch::   
Jerry Why the Fuck you do that not lift a finger until it was to late everyone said.   
  
Just something in me go the best of me and   
  
Oh that's the best excuse you have You just Jealous of Mage huh he gets most attention and if he was out of the picture we would be giving you more of attention Tearsta said ( in an Angry tone)   
  
Jerry I don't even know you why don't you just go off and fight Duncan your self I don't care what happens to you. Tearsta said   
  
:: Going by Mage and Crying ::   
Hey he well live he just badly hurt Jerry said.   
  
You don't get it just get out my site Tearsta said   
  
:: Everyone pointing Jerry out of the room ::  
:: Jerry walking to his room to sleep and think about what he did wrong and see what he can Do and still thinking of that Man ::   
  
The End 


End file.
